This invention relates to trim elements for concealing portions of buildings, such as door and window casings, moldings, fascia boards and porch posts and particularly combinations of elements including scrap siding materials, to match the appearance of the concealing trim element with the siding appearance, during the process of applying thin, elongate siding to a home or other building.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,331 discloses the use of specially designed vinyl extrusions for concealing wood window sash, a concept which would require different extruded facings for each size and shape of sash.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,128 discloses a combination of a standard finish trim channel employed as a soffit panel supporting inner channel and a specially designed corner member, which elements cooperate to support a soffit panel. This specially designed corner member is nailed to the fascia, and is further specially designed to include means for receiving and holding the bottom edge of a fascia concealing panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,775 discloses a combination of cornices and substrates for providing a new facing over a column of rectangular cross section. The four flat substrates, or facings, are adhered to the column sidewalls, and the cornices each have a pair of perpendicularly directed channels, which receive and protect the vertical edges of the perpendicularly disposed facings. The cornices are held in place by their grasping of the facings' edges. The cornices are not fastened directly to the column.